


I'm Your Herbivore

by booksindalibrary



Series: KHR One Shots & Works [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, I dunno if I tagged this right tbh, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Ten Year Bazooka, Ten Years Later, Ten Years Later Arc (Reborn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: Tsuna has always loved Hibari.





	I'm Your Herbivore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarshyBars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshyBars/gifts).



Tsuna was ten when he first saw the blur of black up close. Hibari Kyouya, the one whom all of Namimori feared. Before, Tsuna had been too _dame;_ he hadn't thought of any ambitions, had drifted through life absently.

But now he wanted something, he _wanted_ it like nothing else; he wanted to stand by Hibari's side, and be proud to be there. He wanted to be strong enough to have Hibari to look him in the eye and say so, say he was strong. So for a while, he tried. And for a while, he was hopeful.

It was too bad his _dame_ didn't leave.

* * *

When Tsuna was fourteen, he had expected Hibari to walk away and refuse to be his Guardian and yet-

He didn't. He stayed and fought the Mosca and seemed to put up with all of Tsuna, even the _dame_ and the useless and scared (which, let's face it, was ninety percent of him). Tsuna loved him for it, and could never tell.

Even now, even when Tsuna was twenty-four and watching the world fall to pieces, Hibari was still there, as strong and as beautiful as ever.

“Are you sure?” Shoichi asked nervously, glancing at Hibari.

Tsuna smiled and said simply, “of course.”

Their argument was very circular; Shoichi kept insisting it could not be done, while Tsuna patiently explained that it could be, with Hibari offering (useless) advice.

Finally, Shoichi threw up his hands and said, “Fine, if you want to fake your own death, go for it.” He left, slamming the door shut behind him. Apparently faking your death via sniper and Dying Will Bullets were a touchy subject for Shoichi, and Tsuna said so.

“Hn.” The sound held all of Hibari's disdain for the matter.

Tsuna rolled his eyes and looked at Hibari. “So, you don't approve.”

Hibari narrowed his eyes at Tsuna. “No, herbivore. This is stupid.”

Tsuna sighed and sat, slumping in the chair. “You aren't doing much to stop me.”

An arched eyebrow. “Little animal, would you like me to?”

Tsuna flushed. “I don't like that look,” he said petulantly, looking pointedly away from Hibari, uncomfortable with what he insinuated. Being with Hibari was difficult, to say the least.

“Hm. You were the one to start-”

“I did not,” Tsuna spluttered, and was still protesting as Hibari also left, chuckling to himself.

“Vongola,” Lambo said, sliding into the room, “what did I just hear?”

Tsuna straightened instinctively, then frowned. “I dunno, what did you hear?”

“...It sounded like you were dating,” Lambo said easily, lounging in a chair opposite Tsuna. Tsuna shrugged. “Uh, well, that depends.”

“On what?”

“Well...I asked him out for tea one time, and he sorta, y'know, but that was it, and then he sorta took me out, and then, y'know-”

“Very vague, Vongola.”

“Uh, well, it was only a kiss, so...” Tsuna flailed helplessly. “We haven't done anything more, and I don't think I could handle it?”

“What happened to Kyoko-nee?”

“Um. She's pretty, and nice, and – don't get me wrong, she's a great person, it's just, _Hibari._ ” Tsuna spread his hands, eyes wide and desperate to convey his feelings. Kyoko had been a passing crush, but he was deadly serious about Hibari.

Lambo paused, then nodded. “I sort of get it.”

“Oh, good.” Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. “I want to marry him, but that's so embarassing, y'know?!”

“Hm.” Lambo seemed to relax even more in his seat. “Well, if you ask me-”

And the familiar pink smoke engulfed Lambo, leaving Tsuna to deal with a hungry five-year-old.

“Hey, Lambo,” Tsuna said easily, and the five-year-old jumped up immediately, calling, “Tsuna-nii!”

It sort of hurt to know that Lambo didn't think of his younger self as a big brother, but Tsuna could live with it. He handed over a packet of sweets he had stockpiled, then said very gently, “You still have the bazooka?”

Lambo nodded, shoving Tsuna away as he leaned in close. “Lambo-sama would never lose it,” he said reproachfully, andTuna grinned sheepishly.

“I know, I know, I'm just checking.”

* * *

When the older Lambo returned, reduced to tears and smelling of smoke and lightning _(The Lightning Ring Battles,_ Tsuna thought to himself) _,_ he asked, “Continue the thought?”

Lambo rubbed at his eyes, recollecting himself and brushing off the damage wrought. “If you ask me, maybe you should marry a woman to have children. For the bloodline of Vongola.”

Tsuna sighed in disappointment. “That's what everyone says, but I only love him.”

Lambo nodded seriously. “Can I have those sweets?”

Tsuna sighed again, this time comfortable with the knowledge Lambo was happy, and handed them over.

* * *

It hurt to know that with faking his death, he was hurting Vongola. And it hurt even more to bring the past into the future for a slim hope, but it had to be done. A slim hope was better than none, and so Tsuna allowed that familiar sensation of _dying_ to wash over him, and prayed that when he woke, all would be well.

He didn't remember his time 'dead', but when he stood in front of his coffin, that strange feeling of relaxation washed over him, a feeling that only happened when a certain someone was near him.

“Hibari,” he said, turning to look at his Cloud Guardian.

Hibari didn't smile, but Tsuna liked to pretend. “Herbivore. So it worked.”

Tsuna smiled gently. “Yeah, it did. Partly thanks to you.”

Hibari's eyes slid past him to rest on the coffin. “Hn.”

“So,” Tsuna said brightly, “how about we get some more cake?”

Hibari smirked. “So quick? Shouldn't you greet your Guardians?”

“I should,” Tsuna acknowledged, “But really, I only want to be around you.” Hibari's smirk widened as Tsuna continued, “After all, I'm your herbivore.”

“Careful with your word choices.”

“But it's the truth!”

“Hn. Don't worry, unlike a certain bastard illusionist, I won't mistreat you.”

“I told you, it was a misunder-”

“Whatever.” Hibari was walking away, but turned and said, “Coming?”

Tsuna hurried to catch up, happy to be with him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Liv!


End file.
